netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Growley/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Hayden Townsend * Jacob: '''Grrr….you smell…disgusting! * '''Hayden: '''Hehehe…the Boogeyman isn’t meant to smell nice, they are meant to frighten people. * '''Jacob: '''Whatever…stay away! Or I will put you out of your misery! * '''Hayden: '''Misery? Oh I get it the big cry wolf is upset at what he become has he? * '''Jacob: You dare mock my suffering?!? * Hayden: '''Hehehe…hardly. I am complimenting it, we became the creatures of legend, the real deal. We can make myths become reality; every single one of us can give people a real scare. Who would have thought being a monster would be so great? * '''Jacob: Listen to yourself! Look at us! What have we become?!? Have you no sense of humanity?!? * Hayden: '''Being human was boring anyway, besides I’m not one to talk fur ball, I can see the blood on you, did you kill anyone perchance furball? * '''Jacob: '''That’s it! After I’m done mauling you to death even the crows would be too horrified to peck your corpse! Mordecai Freaks * '''Jacob: '''Grr…who are you?!? * '''Mordecai: '''Well well what do we have here? Some roadkill, I wonder if you have anything worth stealing! * '''Jacob: '''Stealing? Grr… * '''Mordecai: '''Let’s see some fine teeth…huh, nothing much. Guess I can steal some teeth to make some necklaces off. * '''Jacob: '''You dare consider me hunting material?!? * '''Mordecai: '''Shut your mouth and hold still! Wait…your clothes look familiar...tell me; did you perhaps got scratched by a werewolf? * '''Jacob: '''You saw that?!? * '''Mordecai: '''Oh yes…you can say I was much closer to that than you think. * '''Jacob: '''What point are trying to make?!? * '''Mordecai: '''Well how can a fur coat kill something? It was already dead by the time I killed it. * '''Jacob: '''What are you…wait…you mean… * '''Mordecai: '''That’s right, killed a werewolf and worn his fur in that moment, turns out it can still spread it’s curse if someone was scratched by its claws even after death. Thought it would be a good experiment to see if humans would give up any valuables during the crisis but it was a waste so I threw the coat away… * '''Jacob: '''You mean...you tried to murder my wife?!? * '''Mordecai: '''Oh she was your wife wasn’t she? So you must be the fool that jumped in the way, so that’s what happened to you. So how is the misses? * '''Jacob: '''Grrr… * '''Mordecai: '''Oh did I touch a nerve? Oh I get it she’s dead isn’t she? Along with that little girl? Well thanks for that, now point in the right direction. I saw your wife having a valuable necklace so if you kindly show me the corpses… * '''Jacob: '''I’LL POINT YOU INTO THE DIRECTION OF YOUR TOMBSTONE! GRAAAAGH! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Jacob is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Jacob: Open up this instant! I demand you reverse this curse! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''A pathetic creature like you has no right to make demands. * '''Jacob: '''I came this far…so while I keep my savagery under control…I demand you remove me from this curse! * '''Wiseman: '''Why would you come all this way to ask? * '''Jacob: '''Are you delusional?!? I have been cursed! I’m a monster! * '''Wiseman: '''Stating the obvious are you? What is the point of changing back when you’ll be a monster still? * '''Jacob: '''What?!? * '''Wiseman: '''You so called “humans” are monsters wearing human skin. I’m the only true human in the world, everyone else is nothing but monsters who’s crimes need to pay! * '''Jacob: '''You cursed us all for that? * '''Wiseman: '''You all doomed yourselves at the very beginning! Everyone here is a monster, their true colors! All those “humans” will pay! * '''Jacob: '''You mean to say…when I turned I killed my family…because it was my true nature?!? * '''Wiseman: '''Exactly! But in any case whether you turned or not you and they deserved to perish! But reality is that you are to blame, it’s all your fault! * '''Jacob: '''You…dare insult my family?!? I never had thoughts about doing harm to them! I love them still even if they may not forgive me in the afterlife but I do know one thing; I SHALL AVENGE THEM! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Jacob stands over him * Jacob: Now before you die…tell me how to rid of the curse so I can be free from my misery! * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Jacob: What?!? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Jacob: What are you saying? Grrr! * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Jacob: You mean…it was a trap? And I’m the bait? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Jacob goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Jacob: '''No! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Jacob: What…is this? * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Jacob walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Jacob: '''I'll leave without the cure but how. '''Jacob then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Jacob: '''Next time, i'll find to fixed. '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Jacob: 'What? Why he's died. But who? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Jacob: '''Who's laughing? Show youself! '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Jacob: '''Grr... Who are you! * '''Samuel: '''Im the one of the worst nightmare, as i deside for Wiseman wasn't deal. * '''Jacob: '''You know him? * '''Samuel: '''I reminds me about the past. * '''Jacob: '''Past, what past? * '''Samuel: '''You see, we been friends for all alone, by that time he know that i manipulated him at once. I just proved him to target and put curse into so call monsters. * '''Jacob: '''Soo if was you all alone. This cannot be, well if appears for nothing, my life was wrong. But this time, i sure be happen to left them away between good monsters and evil monsters to be RISING! * '''Samuel: '''We shall be. Ending '''Pic of Jacob with a defeated Daemon on the ground with the former looking tired out from the fight. * Jacob: In that final battle…I found myself exhausted, unable to stand. Was defeating the devil the only way to end it all? To rid this curse? Pic of Jacob collapsing * Jacob: '''I couldn’t tell…as I collapsed. '''Pic of the sun rising * Jacob: '''But then the sun came about, I was awake and things felt different, things felt…better. '''Pic of Jacob looking down on himself…showing he was human again. * Jacob: '''I was human…I was free from this curse! '''Pic of Jacob at some hand-made graves of his wife and daughter * Jacob: '''But it wasn’t all happy, my wife and daughter are dead because of me…and I spent all day watching over their graves making sure no monster would dare violate these graves. Thankfully nothing came. '''Pic of Jacob leaving the town * Jacob: After I said my final goodbyes I left the place, planning on returning to it once a year to visit my late family. But right now I wonder what I should do with myself. I had suicidal thoughts at first before walking out of those gates…but I know that wouldn’t be what my would have wanted…no matter how much I would love to see them again. Pic of Jacob looking at the night sky, with the moon hiding behind the clouds * Jacob: The moon was still prettier as I remembered it…but I didn’t let it distract me as it did before…I shall move on with my life…those were my thoughts at first… Pic of the full moon emerging from the clouds * Jacob: Until… Pic of Jacob grasping his chest, as more pics shown him transforming * Jacob: That’s when I realized…I was never free from the curse…I was only turned human to follow the traditional werewolf mythos…a human in the day...werewolf by night. My rational thoughts became savage once more, unable to control them. Since my thoughts were calm…the savagery took over my original personal as this creature…my only thoughts now…is to hunt! Pic of Jacob howling at the full moon * Jacob: Happy Halloween… Category:Character Subpages